


Love at First Threat

by Kodasaur



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Am I doing this right?, Based on a Tumblr Post, Glompto - Freeform, I really have no idea what I'm doing here..., I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Kill Me, promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kodasaur/pseuds/Kodasaur
Summary: Prompto Argentum, Junior in high school, best friend of the prince, no longer fat, and going to graduate with ease. What could be better? Well, he hadn’t told anyone yet, but his love life was getting a little out of control. Especially since most people have already had boyfriends or girlfriends, Prompto feels left out. But he sees Gladio, his guilty insta-crush, and Noctis decides to lend a little a little assistance.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ihugbereth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ihugbereth).



> Based On IHugBereth’s Head Cannon, plus their drawing. It’s so heart melting, I just couldn’t stop myself from wondering what might happen. WARNING: I may not be very good at this, as it’s my first story. Sorry if I don’t do it justice IHugBereth!  
> The art that inspired me! https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/lhugbereth/157273124568

I unlock the door to my apartment, “I’m home!” I exclaims to no one but myself. I drop my bag next to the table, as I had no need to carry it anymore, and heads for the fridge. Although I just spent my evening with Noct and I got a burger, a midnight snack didn’t hurt anyone. I grabbed an apple, so I didn’t feel too guilty eating more food. I’d like to try and keep my figure anyways! I opened the fridge and pulled out a red apple, but as I closed the fridge, I realized that I hadn’t checked the time since school let out. I glance at my phone and set my apple back in the fridge. It was actually midnight, and I still had to get up early to go to school. With a groan, I went to my room and stripped off my clothes. I set my phone up with a charger and made sure my camera was charging as well. Then I set in for the short amount of sleep that I was gonna get. I have no regrets, until I wake up tomorrow.

 

My alarm goes off, reminding me it’s 6:00. I try to reach for it, but it’s purposefully away from my bed. I get up and walk to my desk, and slap the snooze button, but not without letting out a loud yawn. I slowly start my day off by shuffling around the house. I grab the apple I didn’t eat last night and start slowly eating that. I then make my way to the shower, almost forgetting my clothes on the way. After the shower, I finish any studying I left undone from last light, which was all of it. Before I knew it, it was 8:00, and I had to start heading out to school. I got to the classroom with an astounding sight, Noct was studying. The prince, studying. “No way! Noct, studying?!” I said, clearly surprised. I took my spot in the seat in front of him. Then I noticed that he had food, and that apple wasn’t feeling like enough. “Hey, whatcha eatin’?” He replied with his mouth half full, “Breakfast. Want some? No?” Surprised he offered one to me, I thought about my weight. “N-no!” I stammered out. But then I smelled the pastry, and that was enough to change my mind. “Well, maybe just a bite…” And Noct snickered at me. I grabbed one and took a bite, I swear half of my taste buds exploded just from deliciousness overload on the spot. “Woah! What is this?”

Noct, still somehow focused on studying, replied “Dunno.” In my mind I screamed, “You brought the pastry here, how do you not know what it is?!” But I didn’t blurt that out. I was clearly getting a treat just by being able to look at this caliber of food. So I replied with a more logical response, “Huh?” Still with a surprised tone. He then proceeded to tell me about his trip to Tenebrae and the desert he had, and how Ignis still hasn’t been able to successfully create it. “What, this isn’t good enough? And since when does Ignis bake?” I asked, unable to hold myself back. Noct shrugged his shoulders, “I never said this wasn’t good, I just want to try it again.” He said, completely dodging the second question. I didn’t get a chance to ask again because the teacher walked in and the bell rang. And I started slightly panicking, because today was the math exam.

-Time Skip-

After exam week was through, me and Noct went to the arcade, he needed something to help him unwind, so I thought that might help. It didn’t, he was still just as angry as before, with the added bonus of losing one of his favorite games. So I took a gamble, “What’s wrong? Did ya bomb the test?” I didn’t get a response before this giant of a man came over, and basically screamed at us. “Shouldn’t you be in school?” It was the perfect amount of intimidation, like he had practice. I panicked, again. “We were just heading home!” I splurted out quickly. Then Noct spoke up, “Gladio.” He said, in a calm voice. I started checking him out once Noct properly introduced us, then I started seeing him as a little less intimidating. But that was quickly replaced with the thought “Oh Six, what am I gonna do? He’s perfect.” I tried to shake it out of my head, but it didn’t work, it only made me look weird. So Noct left with Gladio to go to Gladio’s house. I was instantly jealous, but I didn’t say anything. Out of fear of being broken in two, and out of fear of making myself look dumb. After those two left, I went to my place, again just being alone. As I started taking off my shoes, I again yell “I’m home!” I walk to the table and set my bag down by it. I walk to the fridge, but I decide against eating anything. Mostly because of anxiety on the tests and how my first impression with Gladio went. I went to my room and flopped down on my bed, trying to take a short nap before I have to do anything. I got a rude awakening up to my phone buzzing in my pocket, so I pull it out. Noct was texting me.

6:13 Royal Asshat: Hey, sorry for skipping out on u. Had some training to catch up on.  
6:13 Me: Ur good. Has ur mood improved yet Mr. grumpy pants? :P  
6:13 Royal Asshat: Yeah, me and Ignis made up. And he saw my cooking disaster…  
6:14 Me: At least you didn’t burn cereal…  
6:14 Royal Asshat: Seems neither of us can cook. So what did you think of Gladio?  
6:14 Me: He’s intimidating. He must be good at his job….  
6:14 Royal Asshat: Yeah, he is. Anything else?  
6:14 Me: Not rly, why?  
6:15 Royal Asshat: Oh, no reason. Guess you were just checking him out for fun then, huh?  
6:15 Me: Guess I wasn't really subtle there, was I…?  
6:15 Royal Asshat: Not even a little. So when are you gonna ask him out?  
6:16 Me: When I get chance of him saying yes, so never.  
6:16 Royal Asshat: Nuh-uh, you ain’t pulling that shit.

I drop back onto my bed and sigh. I dropped my phone on my chest, feeling my phone buzz. I ignored it, hoping to end the conversation where it stands. But Noct was more persistent than I imagined. It was just buzz after buzz from my phone. After about 5 minutes, I grabbed my phone again, finally willing to read all of the messages.

6:16 Royal Asshat: I’m not dropping this that quickly.  
6:16 Royal Asshat: I have the perfect plan to get you on a date.  
6:17 Royal Asshat: U have 5 minutes to cancel before I enact it.  
6:21 Royal Asshat: 1 minute left.

Obviously, I panicked.

6:21 Me: NO! DON’T!!  
6:21 Royal Asshat: Too late, already sent him your number.  
6:22 Me: Oh, that’s not too bad then…  
6:22 Royal Asshat: May have also told him that you thought he was hot….  
6:22 Me: DUDE!!  
6:22 Me: That's it, my life is over! I'll never be able to love someone again!  
6:22 Royal Asshat: Drama….

I dropped my phone again, still lying down. I thought of ways to mitigate the damage Noct had done. Maybe if I tell him it was a prank? No, that would hurt his relationship with Noct. Maybe I’ll tell him I stole his phone. Or I can act like a total stranger and he’ll stop texting me! Yeah! That’ll work! Wait, I’m already a stranger. Before I could come up with a plan, I got a new message.

6:27 330-867-5309: Hey, this is Gladio. This is Noct’s friend, right?  
If I don’t respond then maybe he’ll stop…?  
6:28 330-867-5309: Ignoring me won’t work. Just send me a picture of yourself and this will go faster for both of us.  
Reluctantly, I start to close the messenger app and open the camera. I take a picture using the mirror in my room. I send him the message with only minimal internal yelling.  
6:30 330-867-5309: Noct was right, you are cute. I’m guessing you’ve already seen me, but I can send a picture if you want.  
In my head, I was imagining the conversation. And I was stammering everything I said.  
6:30 Me: Nah, you don’t have to. I don’t want to be a burden.  
6:31 330-867-5309: Cool, meet me at the arcade at 7:30. If you can.  
6:31 Me: Like, on a date?  
6:31 330-867-5309: Yes, a date.  
6:31 Me: You, the hottest guy I’ve seen, wants to go on a date with me?  
6:32 330-867-5309: Yes, I want to go on a date with you. Thanks for the compliment. You’re pretty cute yourself. Remember, 7:30, aracade. That’s when I get out of my own training session.

I fell back onto the bed. Letting go the breath I didn’t know I was holding. I started to get ready, since I only had an hour. I went and took a nice, hot bath to calm myself down, but I got nervous right after I got out. I grabbed my school uniform, since that was the only thing he’s ever seen me in. As I started to put it on, I thought to myself, Wait, this is a casual date. If I come in my uniform and Gladio is wearing a hoodie, that’ll seem strange. But on the reverse end, if I come wearing casual clothes and he has HIS uniform on, that’s also weird. What do I wear?! I dropped my outfit and went for something more casual. Jeans and a tank top. Out of fear of being too casual, and it being too cold out, I also grabbed a zip up hoodie. Almost ready to deal with the consequences of my actions, I got a text message on my phone.

7:15 Royal Asshat: So how’d it go?  
7:15 Me: I got a date!  
7:16 Royal Asshat: See! I told you it would work!  
I left the house and locked the door.  
7:17 Me: Yeah yeah. Rub it in. At least I have a date!  
7:17 Royal Asshat: That’s a low blow man. Just remember this favor, I may need to redeem it later.  
Trying to text and walk was easier said than done. I kept almost running into people.  
7:19 Me: If it has anything to do with homework, count me out. I do enough of that stuff as is!  
7:19 Royal Asshat: You must do it if I so desire! Not only do you owe me, BUT I am also your prince! :P  
7:20 Me: Yes, your not quite majesty….  
7:20 Royal Asshat: That’s more like it.  
I saw Gladio standing in front of the Arcade. I felt my stomach drop to my feet.  
7:21 Me: Wish me luck! I’m gonna need it…  
7:21 Royal Asshat: Have fun on ur date  
7:23 Royal Asshat: Ignis says he wants details.

I walk up to Gladio and give him a sheepish grin. Glad that I wore something more casual. Gladio looked down at me and pat my head. “Heh, you're even cuter in person.” I blushed redder than a Lucian Tomato. “Th-Thanks.” I stammered out. Gladio smiled and grabbed me by the hand, causing me to blush harder. “Come on, there’s lots of games and not a lot of time. So what do you wanna play first?”

I decided to take some initiative and dragged Gladio to the RoadSide game. “What’re we doing here?” I let go of his hand to fish out some quarters. “Well, this is the first place I met you, so I thought it would be fitting…” I lied as I grabbed my wallet out. Gladio kept looking at me expectantly, like he knew I was lying, which wasn’t hard. “Fine, there’s this person named Grandma on the scoreboard and they have 1st place to 3rd place! I wanna knock em down a peg! Or more…” Gladio just laughed and put in his 50¢ to get started. “Well I’m ready when you are.” I shook my head, finally managing to get out some money for the game. I put in my quarters and started the game.

After about $3, I gave up trying on my machine and just watched Gladio play. He was still on his first attempt, getting farther than me and Noct ever have. After about 10 minutes of this, he got killed by a bigger version of the first boss, but he made 2nd place. “Wow! I didn’t know you were this good at video games!” As I was dazed off looking at his score, he was asking me a question. I snapped back into reality when a hand started waving in my face. “Hello, Earth to Prompto, anyone there?” I grabbed his hand and he smiled. “Now that I have your attention, what do you want to name to be?” I sat there for a moment. “Why are you asking me? You got the score, so you should decide.” He shook his head, understanding what I said. While he started typing in the name by shooting the letters, I got lost watching his amber eyes. I snapped to when I heard the click of the gun being holstered. I looked at the name Gladio typed in. “Glompto? Where’d that come from?” He smiled and grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers with mine. “It’s our names combined. I thought it would be sweet to put us as a couple up there.” I gave his hand a squeeze. “It’s perfect.” I replied with a smile.

The night continues with me failing horribly at the games, and Gladio always hitting second or third place, and putting Glompto on every time. It was about 11:00 when we went towards the last game in the arcade, the claw machine. The most evil and rigged game ever. I was dragging Gladio to it. “Come on! It’s the last game here that we haven’t beat! Plus you get actual prizes out of it!” Gladio was reluctant to play the game, but he was still smiling with me. “Alright, alright, I’ll do it.” He pulled out a dollar and stuck it in the machine. I watched in agony as he got really close to grabbing the cutest chocobo plushie that ever existed. But it fell out of the claws grasp before it made it to the box. “I see you staring at that plushie.” I blushed as Gladio put in another dollar. “What can I say? Chocobos are adorable! Probably the cutest things out there!” I said as he grabbed the plushie with the claw. I watched it fall into the collection box, and Gladio grabbed it out and handed it to me. “Chocobos are cute, but you are definitely cuter.” I clutched onto the plushie, hoping the yellow would take away from the red mess that was my face, it didn’t work.

Gladio lightly grabbed my chin and lifted it up, and went in for a kiss. It was short, sweet, soft, and slightly minty, it was the best kiss I ever had. Nevermind it being my only kiss as well. When Gladio pulled out of the kiss, he chuckled. “Sorry, guess I should’ve asked first.” He said as he looked off towards the exit. He looked back at me, and I went in for another kiss. He melted into it, just like I did on the first one. He put one hand on my hip, and the other on my cheek. The kiss was a little sloppier, but still just as good. We sat in the kiss for as long as I could, which was about half a minute. When it ended, Gladio and I stood there, touching our foreheads, both out of breath. After about a minute, I got the nerves to ask Gladio a question. “You wanna go to my house?” I got a breathless nod, and we both left without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post on here, and it's quite confusing. But I have prevailed! I think! If all of this is in the wrong spot, I'm really sorry. If you guys liked it, comment if you want me to try a little smut in another chapter. If you guys don't want me to, I'm perfectly fine with leaving a little fluff in the Promptio world! Hope you like it none the less!


End file.
